Kurama's Ordeal
by DarkRoseAngelScarlet
Summary: Hiei and Kurama sense a strange spirit. (Give this a chance, please?) It might eventually end up being Kurama/Botan it's undecided... **On hold for lack of creativity**
1. Chapter 1

Authoress: Michelle C.

****

**_Date: October 5, 2002_**

****

**_Series: Yu-Yu Hakusho_**

****

**_Disclaimers: Love the bishonen-red-head Kurama, but… sadly, I don't own him *sobs* I don't own any of the characters here (at least, I haven't developed one for the story yet.)_**

****

**The Ordeal**

****

**Chapter 1**

            "Kuraaaamaaa…Kurrraaaamaaa…" said soft sing-song voice. " Kurama. Follow me, Kurama. Don't be frightened. Come," the voice said…

@}----'----,----,----'----

            "Kurama? Kurama! Please wake up!" cried a very shaken Botan. "Kurama! What's wrong with you?" she asked while shaking the still body of Kurama. "Yuusuke! Kuwabara! Help me!"

            Yuusuke and Kuwabara rushed to Botan's side. "Botan, hey, what's wrong?" asked Yuusuke.

            "I-I don't know!" said the panic-stricken Botan. "One minute, Kurama and I were talking and the next minute, he collapsed." She turned her worried, tear-streaked face back to the unconscious red-head. Oh Kurama… Please be ok… she thought.

            Kuwabara, who was silent throughout everything so far, gently took Botan's arm and helped her up, "Hey, Urameshi, get over here and help me with Kurama. We'd better get him to a hospital. He looks a little pale." Kuwabara slung one of Kurama's arms across his shoulder and Yuusuke followed suit.

            Hmm, thought Kuwabara, furrowing his brow, he's pretty cold too. The shallow breathing can't be a good sign either.

            Kuwabara quietly told only Yuusuke about this so Botan wouldn't worry any more than she already did. Yuusuke just laughed. "I don't think we should worry that much about Kurama, here. He's survived the past few centuries in Makai, hasn't he?" Yuusuke said to Kuwabara uneasily. He used a quiet voice as well, so as not to upset Botan if it really _was_ something serious.

            "Yes, but don't forget, Urameshi, that Kurama might have the experience and everything of a youkai, but he has a human body now. It probably isn't as strong as his youkai form…"

            "Yeah, Kuwabara… I suppose you're right…"

                        @}----'----,----,----'----

            Oh…my head, thought Kurama, wearily. What in the world happened? he asked himself while rubbing his temples, trying to clear his obscured vision. After about a minute or so of sitting and glancing at his current surroundings, Kurama realized that it wasn't his eyes that were the problem. He was sitting in complete darkness.

            Another five minutes passed, though it felt like an eternity for Kurama, sitting in the silent, thought definitely not still, darkness. Finally, Kurama decided to test his legs out and slowly stood up. He stood there with his eyes closed for several seconds before he heard it, a faint voice, calling his name.

            "Kurrraaamaaaa…Kurrraaamaaa…" the eerie voice called in a ghostly fashion.

            I do believe it's a female voice, thought Kurama. The strangest thing is that it sounds so familiar somehow…

            Suddenly, Kurama let out a low moan and clutched his head in his hands. He stumbled forward blindly and violently then collapsed into a heap onto the rough ground, a small sharp rock cutting his right cheek ever so slightly…

                        @}----'----,----,----'----

            Oh Kurama… Botan thought worriedly. Why won't you wake up? she thought for the tenth time. Tears threatened to spill from her already moist pink-purple eyes but she bit her lip and fought them back.

            It was about half an hour after Kurama collapsed on the sidewalk and had to be carried to the hospital by Yuusuke and Kuwabara. The rest of the gang was there, as well, in Kurama's hospital room. Even Hiei was there, though he sat on the windowsill instead of going inside as always and didn't utter a word aside from his trademark greeting "hn." His impassive visage showed no concern. Only his eyes really showed that he cared at all.

            Keiko was crying in Yuusuke's arms while Yukina and Kuwabara were just standing together, watching the rest with near identical expressions on their faces of fear, concern, and even a small hint of shock.

            Finally, Botan's barrier broke and her body was racked with silent sobs. No one seemed to notice except for Genkai, who was standing right next to her, and Shiori, who was informed by Genkai that her son was very sick.

            Botan, Genkai thought using her telepathic powers. Botan, are you all right? she asked with her mind while her features remained nearly as impassive as Hiei's.

            Yes, Botan thought back sadly. I am fine Genkai-sama, she directed her thoughts to Genkai. Of course I'm ok, thought Botan to herself. Why wouldn't I be? Kurama-kun's going to be alright. He'll wake up soon and we'll all be relieved. That's all, she thought to herself determinedly.

            Are you sure Botan? You can always talk to me, you know that, Genkai's thoughts intruded again.

            After a couple of minutes of silence, Genkai was about to give up hope that Botan was going to take up her offer when suddenly, Botan asked aloud, "Genkai-sama? D-do you think I could talk to you alone for a bit?"

            "Of course," Genkai replied. "Would you like to talk now?" she asked gently to the blue-haired deity.

            Botan shook her head slowly. "Ano…iie… not really…" she said aloud. Can you stay for a while after everyone leaves? she asked telepathically.

            Of course, Botan. As you wish.

            Arigatou, Genkai-sama. I appreciate it a lot…

            Genkai's only answer was an understanding nod…

End of Chapter 1 

Authoress' Notes: Ok. Weird. I know. Very ooc. I know that as well. Confusing. Probably. I'm not the greatest writer in the world. I know that. (I'm babbling. I know that too.) I better shut up before someone throws rotten—*gets pelted by rotten tomatoes*(I must by psychic o.o''') Anyways, until the next chapter ^ ^

**_                        Ciao~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authoress: Michelle C._**

****

**_Date: October 12, 2002_**

****

**_Series: Yu-Yu Hakusho_**

****

**_Disclaimers: Mwahahahahahah! I own Kurama! XD *wakes up from dream* Oh foo… I knew it was too good to be true… You know the drill for this._**

****

**Kurama's Ordeal**

****

**Chapter 2**

            Kurama groaned and slowly blinked. The first thing that he noticed was the sound of water… rushing water…to be more precise, it sounded like…rapids?! Suddenly, he bolted upright and realized too late that it was a big mistake. His head started pounding again so he was forced to lie back down to soothe the pain.

            After a few minutes passed and Kurama started to feel a little better, he slowly tried to sit up again. This time, he was rewarded by being able to get a good look around the fairly large area of dim, eerie light he woke up in.

            What he found was the most amazing site he had ever seen in his whole life, in both Makai _and_ Ningenkai. He was indeed right about the rushing water. In fact, he woke up only a few yards away from a waterfall.

            Wait a minute, he thought. Something isn't quite right. If I'm so close to that waterfall, why does the water sound a little…muted?

            Kurama waited a few more seconds lest his headache started again and then started to stand up. Slowly and carefully, Kurama walked towards the waterfall, the sound never growing louder. "Huh?" Kurama said as he felt something tap him lightly on the forehead, only about another 2 yards away from the waterfall. That tap was definitely not hard enough to actually hurt Kurama, but enough to startle him plenty. What was _that_? he asked himself. Kurama tried to move on, but something like an invisible barrier was blocking his path. He put his hands in front of himself and lightly tapped the strange, seemingly normal, area of air, it feeling like a somewhat cross between glass and a very light shock. Hmm…the kind of protective aura that normally serves as a warning or used for privacy, Kurama thought. Interesting… that would explain the muffled waterfall and that little tap… But… I wonder… Who's—or _what_'s— aura could it be? And why is it around this waterfall, of all places?

            And— but he didn't get to finish his thought.

                        @}----'----,----,----'----

            "But Botan," protested Shiori, "won't your parents worry about you?"

            "M-my parents?" Botan asked. "Oh," she managed a weak chuckle. "My parents are—um—away. Yeah. They're out for the week, on—ah—a trip," Botan said unconvincingly.

            "Oh," Shiori said lightly, obviously not noticing the poor excuse. "As long as they don't worry, then, of course, you may stay."

            "Arigatou, Shiori-sama," Botan said, bowing slightly.

            "Hm…" Shiori Said absent-mindedly. "Yes, I'm sure Kurama wouldn't mind a beautiful girl like you watching over him, would he?" she said softly. She turned around to face Botan and gave the girl a kind smile as Botan's face flushed to be nearly as read as Kurama's hair.

            Oh my! thought Botan. Why am I so embarrassed? Many people have complimented me before, why do I feel especially embarrassed now?

            Genkai watched everyone from her small corner, nearly hidden in the shadows. Most of them are exhausted, she thought to herself. Hmm… maybe Botan would like to talk about now.

            Yuusuke blinked at the sound of Genkai's voice, "What was that again, grandma?"

            "I said, baka, that you guys should all probably get some rest," Genkai repeated, a little irritably.

            Kuwabara yawned and stretched his legs, "Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna take the old lady's advise and take my Yukina home."

            Yukina shifted in Kuwabara's arms slightly. "Arigatou Kuwabara-kun," she said, smiling at him.

            "Come on Yuusuke," Keiko said, pulling Yuusuke by the hand, "You can walk me home as well."

            Yuusuke got reluctantly to his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Oh alright, just stop naggin'," he said, only to be rewarded by a thwap on the head. Yuusuke rubbed his head. "What was _that_ for you violent maniac?" he said, almost to himself, only to receive a look of death on Keiko's worn out face, "I heard that, you know, you jerk."

            "Maybe you should get some sleep too, Shiori-san," said Genkai gently as the others left.

            "I suppose so…" said Shiori, glancing at Kurama's slightly pale form. She looked at him, not seeing him as the few hundred-year-old youkai he was, but as her son, Shuuichi. She brushed a lock of his crimson hair far from his face and bent to kiss him goodnight. Get well, Shuuichi, she thought as she went out the door. And I know that Genkai and Botan will take good care of you tonight. I'll be back tomorrow, she promised her son silently.

            "Goodnight, Shiori," said Botan from her spot at Kurama's bedside. "Sleep well," she smiled.

            "I will, knowing that you are her watching over my son, Botan. Goodnight to you both," Shiori said softly as she turned to the door.

            The door shut quietly behind her and the room fell completely silent aside from Kurama's soft, even breathing…

End of Chapter 2 Authoress' Notes: So what did you think of chapter 2? Give me some feedback to how you like it, ok? If I get around 8 reviews I'll try to continue, k? ^ ^ (Evil li'l me ^ ^) If anyone reviews, (insert my infamous 'Until next time' thingy here) ^ ^                         Ciao~ 


	3. Chapter 3

_Authoress: Michelle C._

_Date: October 17, 2002 (actually, I had this for a while, just never had a chance to post it)_

_Series: Yu-Yu Hakusho_

_Disclaimers: Oh come on! If you actually think I own this series, I'm sorry, but you're really… dense o.o'''_

_Pre-Authoress' Notes: Yay! My brain finally came up with a character for this li'l ficcy thingy! ^ ^ *bishonen in background with hands and legs tied to a chair claps with giant sweatdrops over eyebrows* Thank you, bishonen-clap-squad ^ ^''' Now on with my ficcy thingy!_

Kurama's Ordeal

Chapter 3

            Kurama groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Ok, this is starting to get old. A person can only wake up with a throbbing headache a certain amount of times before it gets annoying. he thought irritably.

            Kurama stopped rubbing his head and slowly sat up, something he learned to do from his previous encounters with his headaches. What he saw totally astounded him.

            Statues of, what Kurama assumed to be, gods and goddesses were wrapped in beautiful flowers. Ivory climbed along a fountain, which stood in the middle of the room. Long, golden support structures that had gorgeous dragons engraved on them stood in all for corners of the massive room. The walls were decorated with roses of every color imaginable with perfect thorns. Perfectly sharp and deadly, that is.

            A soft giggle from behind startled Kurama and he immediately jumped to his feet, almost expecting a throbbing in his skull to knock him unconscious again. Kurama braced for the wave of pain, but to his surprise, he felt fine. In fact, he actually felt pretty strong. Kurama shook his head lightly and watched his silvery-white hair settle back atop his shoulders. Wait, **silver**—am I in my youko form right now? Kurama thought. Bewildered, Kurama stood up and looked himself over and indeed, he was in his youko form.

            The voice behind him cleared it's throat. "Ah, Kurama. I see you have discovered that you are in your youko body," it said in a low voice.

            "Who are you?" asked Kurama in the same even tone of voice. He turned around to face the stranger and was surprised to see a young girl, around the age of 10 staring at him intently. He studied her and noticed she had flowing, light blue hair and light pink eyes. He shifted slightly and looked at her again. Now her eyes look slightly… purple. Why is she so familiar? he asked himself.

            The young girl noticed him staring at her and she giggled again. "I look familiar, don't I?" she asked smiling.

            "Yes, but that doesn't answer my question," Kurama said. "Who are you?"

            The young girl sighed and started to walk towards Kurama. "I," she said, starting to glow light purple, "am Narana, mistress of this realm and," she continued, glowing a darker purple now, "one of the best."

            Kurama stayed rooted to the spot he was standing in and watched Narana shift from that little blue-haired pink-purple-eyed ten year old to an older, more mature looking woman with long silver hair tinted with shades of blue and dark purple eyes that no longer held their innocence.

            By the time she reached Kurama, she finished her transformation and stood a good several inches shorter than him. Kurama noticed the fuzzy blue-white ears protruding the top of her head.

            "Are you a kitsune, like me? Or are you a shape-shifter?" asked Kurama stepping backwards to put some distance between them. Not that her skill could compare to mine, Kurama thought smirking.

            "I am both. I am a kitsune that can change forms and make illusions, as you, Kurama, can control plants." She stated proudly, "As I've said before, I am one of the best."

                        @}----'----,----,----'----

            "Genkai, do you suppose we may talk now?" asked Botan quietly.

            "Of course, Botan. Now tell me, what's on your mind?" asked Genkai.

            "Ano… um," Botan said and fidgeted slightly, "I-I was curious, d-d-do you think—um—that it'sgonnarain?" Botan blurted out quickly.

            "No, Botan, I don't think it's going to rain and I also don't think that was what you really wanted to talk to me about," said Genkai, smiling slightly at Botan. "Now come on, what is it?"

            "Oh, alright," Botan said rather reluctantly. "Now," she said in a serious tone, "I know you know what's wrong with Kurama." Botan paused and looked for Genkai's reaction. "Please, Genkai, you must tell me what's wrong," Botan pleaded. "I know it's much more serious than you're letting on." Botan walked back to her position beside the red-haired boy and fingered a small cut on his right cheek delicately.

            A long minute passed and Genkai sighted heavily, "Oh, alright. I'll… I suppose…" she sighed again, "I'll tell you, Botan, if it'll ease your mind a bit, though I seriously doubt it will." She started walking towards Botan, "I think Kurama," she paused for a moment "is trapped in the Eien Realm."

            Botan's now dry eyes widened, "The… the Eternal Realm? But… but _why_?  _How_?!"

            Genkai shook her head and replied, "I honestly don't know _how_, but I have a pretty good guess at _why_. You have heard of the Eien Realm's mistress, have you not?"

            "Yes, of course, though I don't know much about her. All of the Real masters', mistresses', and/or monarchs' files are in King Emma's private library and no one can go in there except Koenma and King Yama himself… Unless summoned, of course," said Botan hastily.

            "Well, you _do_ know that Narana is also known as 'Kitsune no Eien,' am I correct?" questioned Genkai further.

            "Yes," said Botan slowly, "I think I heard something about that before, but why would the 'Eternal Kitsune' want Kurama?" She ran her fingers through a section of his beautifully thick hair without fully realizing it and sighed deeply, still trying to understand Genkai's suspicions so far.

            Genkai saw Botan's expression turn from fear and worry into confusion, curiosity, and a small spark of something she couldn't quite comprehend. Botan usually isn't this serious. She almost always tries to brighten every situation, no matter how grim they are. She always looks on the bright side of things. This can't be too good for the girl, to worry so much…

End of Chapter 3 

**_Authoress' Notes: (Don't you just love my li'l notes? *pets her notes*) Semi-teaser thing. (Don't I usually end my chapters like this actually? I'm confused o.o''') The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter (well… I hope. Once the teachers get over their brain-surge-type-thing and stop giving us so much homework! For Heaven's sake, I had to buy one of those weird roller-suitcase-thingies to put all my textbooks in! o.o''') Until the next time ^ ^_**

**_                        Ciao~_**


End file.
